Cynthia
Cynthia is a witch who for a brief period travels with the main characters. "Character Poem" Biography Early life Cynthia was brought up in a foster family in beltenstone (Lydranja), despite being born in the sisternation; Heldranja (Kingdom of Black and Green). Cynthia never learned what happened to her biological family and why she was adopted into a different nation. The family Cynthia was adopted into was a well respected kin and she was constantly surrounded by expectations not only over her behaviour but also her future was already decided without Cynthia herself ever getting the chance to protest. Cynthia never liked the idea of people around her always decided what she was allowed and supposed to do, deep inside all she wanted was independence. Already at young age she started to learn magic and proved to learn extraordinary quickly. Cynthia soon found out about the magic known as witchery but she was forbidden by law to practise it. Beliving she had lost her freedom before even having a taste of it Cynthia, at the age of 15, ran away into the nomad's path. There she learned quickly what it meant to survive in these lawless lands. On her own and with no one to stop her Cynthia learned the forbidden knowledge of magic that was considered witchcraft in order to survive. When returning to her family house four years later everyone could notice the difference in the now grown woman. She did not stay long with her family, not only because she was by them considered a disgrace to the family but also because the only reason she had returned was in order to find out information about her biological family. She was given the name of her biological father and told to search him up herself. With this Cynthia once and for all left Beltenstone never to return, and so she made her way to the place where she was born to find her biological family and the reason to why she was adopted away. If Cynthia ever found the story and the people she searched is unknown, but even if she did she never settled down with them. She bought a land close to the border where she built herself a small house. Within the borders she is known as a guide to help people cross the nomad's path, outside the borders, in the land of the outlaws her name was associated with witchcraft and the selling of poisonous potions. In the late spring of 588 Cynthia was visited by four young travelers, one of them was badly hurt. Cynthia used her few healing potions and the guidance across the nomads path in exchange of them taking her to Calastia. Personality Cynthia is a very independent woman with a lot of personal opinions and beliefs. She values freedom above relationships of any kind and is more than capable of surviving on her own. Cynthia never asks for anything but her right to self controlling and therefor remains neutral in most situations. The only enemy of Cynthia is the one to put her in chains. Etymology O'riginally '''Cynthia comes from the greek Kynthia and means woman from Kynthos '''In the UB universe'''' '''the name have not been given another meaning. Relationships *Traveling companions: Athon, Elexia, Krad and Kieto. Trivia *Cynthias opinions is a rather important part of her personalety. She belives that indivudals are born alike and that titles, wealth, respect and privileges shall not be the result of what family you are born into but the result of your deeds. Appearence and art Cynthia was born with light brown hair and light green eyes, but as her magic ability was increased she changed her appearence into white hair and eyes with an red inner iris and a green utter iris. Her haircut is long with loose curls. Category:Characters Category:Mages